


Cabeswater Dream

by jacksbrokenheart



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cabeswater - Freeform, Dreams vs. Reality, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I do what I want, Kissing, Lime, M/M, No Beta, Oneshot, POV Ronan, Sorry Not Sorry, Vignette, i kno i changed it
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usta Adama zatrzymały się kilka milimetrów od ust Ronana.<br/>- Dlaczego twoje oczy są otwarte? - spytał przyciszonym tonem.<br/>Ronan spojrzał w jego oczy. Głos miał tak samo cichy.<br/>- Bo boję się, że śnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabeswater Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Powtórzenia są celowe, przynajmniej w większości. Napisałam to w kwadrans, bo cierpię na permanentny deficyt fików z Ronanem i Adamem i skończyłam drugą część TRC, a trzecia dopiero do mnie dotrze.  
> Miłego czytania, kiddos! xx :)

Ronan śnił. Śnił o tym co niemożliwe i co bał się uczynić możliwym. Śnił o tym co bał się spełnić. Śnił o czymś co nie mogło się wydarzyć. I pewnego dnia, gdy jego sen stał się rzeczywisty, nie wiedział już czy był prawdą czy złudzeniem.

Ronan potrafił kraść rzeczy ze snów. Mógł je chwytać w swoje dłonie i sprawiać, że stawały się prawdziwe, namacalne. Żywe. Sprowadził w swoim życiu mnóstwo rzeczy, oddychających i martwych, dużych i małych, jakie tylko mógł wyśnić. Potrafił wyciągnąć ze swoich snów wszystko cokolwiek zechciał - do czasu. Pewnego dnia zaczął śnić o czymś czego nie mógł mieć ani zdobyć takim sposobem.  
Zaczął śnić o Adamie.

Nie chodziło tu o samą obecność Parrisha w jego głowie, raczej o to, że Ronan nie przywykł o nim śnić. Nie wiedział czy to dobrze czy źle, ale póki Adam pozostawał tylko cieniem lub widziadłem, nie musiał się martwić jego obecnością. To, że był z nim w jakiś sposób wydawało się nawet krzepiące.

Ale pewnego dni Adam zaczął do niego podchodzić, już nie chował się w cieniu drzew Cabeswater ani nie uciekał, gdy tylko Ronan na niego spojrzał. Po tym właśnie poznawał, że ten Adam nie jest jego Adam, ponieważ jego Adam nigdy nie uciekał.

Ronan nie pamiętał już w którym momencie Adam zbliżył się do niego tak, by czuł jego oddech na swoim karku, delikatne muskanie opuszków jego palców na swoim ramieniu i jeszcze mniej wyczuwalne pociągnięcia za tył jego kurtki, gdy odchodził., Wtedy Ronan odwracał się, by sprawdzić czy to na pewno Adam, choć wiedział, że to on, ale widział jedynie szepczące drzewa Cabsewater.

Kiedy wracał do rzeczywistości, brakowało mu Parrisha ze snów, nieśmiałego i nikłego, a kiedy był we śnie, wiedział, że jego Adam, p r a w d z i w y Adam, nigdy nie trafi z nim do Cabeswater.

Tak więc był zawieszony pomiędzy dwóch Adamów Parrishów i kochał każdego z nich tak samo - i żadnego z nich tak naprawdę nie miał.

Ronan patrzył jak wyśniony przez niego strumień wije się pomiędzy czarno-białymi brzozami szepczącego lasu, którego głosy mieszały mu się w głowie. Nie wiedział już czy drzewa chciały mu coś powiedzieć czy ich liście po prostu szumiały, tak jak w prawdziwym świecie. Wyśnił widmo słońca, które zachodziło na horyzoncie, zanurzając las w miękkim mroku i ciszy. Ronan siedział na mchu pomiędzy drzewami, z łokciami podpartymi na zgiętych kolanach i luźno wiszącymi rękami, wsłuchując się w każdy odgłos brzóz. Szukał odpowiedzi. Szukał rady. Szukał pocieszenia. Szukał ukojenia. Nie wiedział, czego szukał.  
Chłodne palce dotknęły jego świeżo ogolonej głowy.

\- Adam - powiedział Ronan bezgłośnie, a Cabeswater odszepnęło.

\- Sic (tak).

Pokiwał głową, a piękne palce Adama, które znał, przesunęły się na jego kark.

\- Ronanie - szepnął, a jego głos potoczył się wokół nich echem.

Promienie słońca zamigotały i załamały się, prawie gasnąc. Drzewa pochyliły się w stronę Ronana, jakby wyczuwając, że na końcu języka ma odpowiedź.  
Ale on milczał. Palce Adama miały temperaturę lodu i miał wrażenie, że jego skóra je roztapia.

Jego sny były dziwne. Nierealne, czasem straszne i męczące. Od dawna nie zabierał z nich niczego, a Cabeswater najwyraźniej nie było gotowe na to, by przestał to robić. Ono też było dziwne, buntowało się, gdy kradł zbyt wiele i gdy nie kradł wcale. Było tak samo popieprzone jak sam Ronan.

Ale jak na razie on chciał tylko jednej rzeczy, której nie mógł ani zabrać ani nawet mieć, bo tu istniała jej niepełna wersja, a tam realna i obie musiały pozostać w swoim świecie.

Palce Adama przesunęły się na jego ramię. Przez materiał czarnej koszulki czuł ich chłód i dotyk. Nie odwrócił do niego wzroku. Wpatrywali się w zachodzące słońce nim nie zniknęło za horyzontem, a Ronan razem z nim.

Adam coraz częściej dotykał jego ramienia. D\Adam z Cabeswater. Adam o zimnym dotyku i cichym, odległym głosie. Adam ze snów.

Adam coraz częściej gładził dłońmi jego kark. Adam, który trochę więcej mówił, przychodził wcześniej i zostawał dłużej.

Adam coraz częściej kładł dłoń na jego dłoni. Adam siadający obok Ronana na mchu. Adam, którego skóra robiła się za każdym razem odrobinę cieplejsza.

Adam, który pewnego dnia dotknął jego ust, a opuszki jego palców miały temperaturę taką samą, jaką miałby, gdyby był prawdziwy.

Adam. Adam. Adam.

Ronan. Ronan. Ronan.

Drzewa szeptały i powtarzały ich imiona, poruszały liśćmi i gałęziami, gładko przechylały się na boki, jakby chciał zobaczyć co takiego Ronan i Parrish przekazują sobie wzrokiem. Z czasem obaj po prostu nauczyli się każdego błysku i zmiany w swoich rysach twarzy, swoich oczach, tak jak to Ronan czasem przywykł robić z Adamem z prawdziwego świata. Przypominało mu to boleśnie, że jedyny Adam, jaki może być naprawdę jego, w sposób jaki chciałby by był, to tylko ten, którego sobie wyśni.

Ale ten Adam miał taką samą twarz i ciało, tak sam ton głosu i sposób mówienia, a jego usta były ciepłe jak u zwykłego człowieka, gdy Ronan je całował.

Ronan kochał Adama z Cabeswater. Adama z Cabewater kochał Ronana, bo powedziały mu to drzewa. Wyszeptały

Amat vos, Ronan (on cię kocha, Ronanie)

gdy mech pomiędzy smukłymi brzozami o opadających do ziemi gałęziach uginał się pod ich splecionymi ciałami.

Gdy Ronan się budził, wszystko znikało. Zostawał tylko on i ciemny pokój, wnętrze kościoła i fotel kierowcy w camaro albo gdziekolwiek udało mu się zasnąć. Wtedy był tylko on i ciemność, i wspomnienie rąk tamtego Adamana jego ciele, i rąk Ronana na jego, i cichy, ledwie słyszalny głos Parrisha pomiędzy westchnieniami, i ciepło jakie czuł, gdy się obejmowali.

A gdy Ronan wracał do Monmouth Manufacturing, to wszystko znikało, gdy widział Ganseya, drzemiącego nad swoimi notatkami o Glendowerze w środku nocy, bonie mógł spać, a tak naprawdę pewnie po prostu się o niego martwił i czekał, aż Ronan wróci do domu.

I gdy Ronan znów się kładł, a Piła skrzeczała i skubała jego ucho, jakby chcąc go pocieszyć, gdy wpatrywał się w sufit sypialni i nasłuchiwał, kiedy Gansey pochrapywał, i gdy myślał o tym jak daleki jest od niego Adam, miał ochotę krzyczeć.

Ronan zamknął oczy, ale nie spał. Nie miał siły spotykać się i kochać z nierealnym Adamem i nie miał siły w o g ó l e go kochać, był zmęczony chociażby myśleniem o Cabeswater i wgnieceniach w mchu, których z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł usunąć. Leżał w ciszy w rozrzuconej pościeli, w kurtce, podartych jeansach, ciężkich butach, gdy drzwi jego sypialni uchyliły się nagle, wpuszczając do środka wąską łunę światła, przez którą wsunęła się niespodziewnie głowa Adama, a potem jego całe szczupłe ciało. Ronan wpatrywał się w niego, czekając, aż coś powie, ale on tylko podchodził do niego powoli, dopóki nie stanął przy łóżku.

Ronan wstał, sprężyny zaskrzypiały jak nienastrojone skrzypce, Był niecały metr od Parrisha. Patrzył jak wpadające przez okno światło księżyca opada na jego idealnie opaloną twarz. \- Czemu tu jesteś? - spytał ostrzej niż zamierzał, niż chciał. Adam spojrzał w jego oczy. \- Gansey zadzwonił do mnie, bo nie wiedział już gdzie cię szukać. Przyjechałem żeby go uspokoić. Rozmawialiśmy, zaczął czytać, a potem zasnął. Za chwilę jadę do siebie. Ale nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. Ronan czuł bijące od niego ciepło. Był prawdziwy. \- Na co czekasz? - mruknął z taką dozą obojętności jaką tylko mógł z siebie wydobyć bez zdradzania jak bardzo chciałby go dotknąć i upewnić się, że ma rację. Adam chwilę milczał. \- Chciałem wiedzieć, że wrócisz. I jesteś. Ronan za wszelką cenę unikał jego wzroku. Wsunął niedbale ręce w kieszenie. \- Ta, najwyraźniej. Adam zaczął przysuwać się do niego wolno i przybliżał się do niego coraz bardziej, aż nie zawiesił obu dłoni na jego ramionach, lekko, prawie niewyczuwalnie.

Pocałował go tak samo delikatnie jak go dotykał. Wsunął język do jego ust i odnalazł nim drugi, z którym splątał swój.

Ronan położył dłoń na jego policzku i przesunął po nim kciukiem, żeby uwierzyć, że chłopak naprawdę przy nim stoi. Nie przymykał nawet powiek, bo nie chciał choć na sekundę stracić go z oczu. Jego wargi i podniebienie smakowały czymś lekko kwaśnym, jak lemoniada, może pili ją razem z Ganseyem, bo noc była ciepła. Były też słodkie, ale lekko suche, jakby zbyt wiele razy przesuwano po nich językiem. Ronan też to zrobił, nim się od siebie odsunęli.

Usta Adama zatrzymały się kilka milimetrów od ust Ronana.

\- Dlaczego twoje oczy są otwarte? - spytał przyciszonym tonem.

Ronan spojrzał w jego oczy. Głos miał tak samo cichy.

\- Bo boję się, że śnie.

Adam się uśmiechnął i mocniej chwycił jego ramiona. 

I znów go pocałował. I jeszcze raz, a potem kolejny. I następne kilkanaście razy, dopóki nie zabrakło im tchu i nie zajęli się tym, by ich ciał nie dzielił żaden skrawek ubrań.

Piła, przycupnięta we wnętrzu otwartej klatki, zatrzepotała skrzydłami i przekręciła łepek w stronę okna. Po jej smolistych piórach przebiegł blask księżyca.


End file.
